Secrecy
by Retired-GodlyAppleJuice
Summary: In a supposedly haunted school, freshman Lovino Vargas happens to become curious about the 'scary' part of school. During one of his friends investigations, he happens to meet a ghost, who goes by the name of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Intrigued about the circumstances of his death, Lovino finds himself striving to find out the truth of it, and perhaps prevent another 'accident'.


Secrecy

Prologue: A Scary Message. _OoooooOOOOooooh~_

_This chapter is unedited _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters. Or anything at all that is worth much value.

**A/N:** So, yeah. I was scrolling through fanfics today, procrastinating on everything (eating, drinking, responding to messages, breathing, ect.) when suddenly I have developed an idea. –Dramatic music- So, naturally, I decided to just dive head first into without actually _thinking_ about the plot (unless daydreaming what I wish to happen counts? Yes? No? Okay). So, with no further ado:

Enjoy.

* * *

The school was supposedly haunted. It didn't surprise Feliciano Vargas much, as he went over notes for his math class. His friend Ludwig was sitting beside him, reading a book with such intense concentration that Feliciano couldn't help but wonder if things lit on fire if his German friend just stared at something long enough.

"Feliciano, you're staring." Ludwig said without glancing away from his book. Feliciano inhaled sharply, instantly glancing away and back at his own papers.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Ludwig." He quickly apologized. "I must have started daydreaming." It was true, but he wouldn't dare tell Ludwig that he was wondering about _him_. Ludwig might become furious, for some odd reason whenever Feliciano decided to tell his thoughts about him.

"You're supposed to be studying for the math quiz tomorrow."

Feliciano whined. "She said there _might_ be a quiz. That doesn't mean there _is_ going to be one, is there?" Ludwig took a moment to glower at the smaller Italian.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. Now study," Ludwig put down his book, and stood, stretching lightly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. When I come back, you better be willing to tell me how to graph an equation after simplifying it."

When he was gone, Feliciano glanced at his notes that lay in his lap. They all were just a bunch of scribbles, nothing connecting the dots. He sighed, and pushed them away, putting them on the coffee table in front of him. Feliciano instead decided to let his mind wander again, this time free from any hard working Germans suspicions.

This part of the school, the common grounds that lead from middle school to high school, was supposed to be more haunted than any other part of the school. Slightly petrified, Feliciano asked why Ludwig always chose to study in this part of the school. Ludwig had replied with that he liked the solitude of this part of school. Again, it doesn't surprise Feliciano that this part of school was hardly occupied for long.

Especially after school hours, no one could be found in this part of school. For Ludwig, apparently, this was his favorite spot to study until school closed off for about six p.m. Sometimes, Feliciano came along, and this was one of those times. Feliciano's older brother was also staying after school, the freshman council asking him to help set up the east gym for the dance they were hosting. This was the perfect chance to stay after school with Ludwig, and not worry about any near death experiences in the car with his older brother.

With a sigh, Feliciano decided that he better start studying. He glanced at the coffee table, and he blinked. "…Eh?" Feliciano scanned his lap, and the empty spot beside him, before glancing back at the coffee table. "…" Hysteria began to bubble up inside him.

Deciding that he was getting ahead of himself, Feliciano closed his eyes, and took deep, trembling, breaths. When he opened them, his math papers were on the coffee table. Relief flooded in his veins, and he smiled.

"Ah! I must have not gotten that much sleep last night!" Feliciano laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "And to think I was starting to wonder if a ghost was stealing my papers." _Don't be silly, Feliciano_, Feliciano scolded himself; _a ghost wouldn't be interested in math notes. No one is interested in that._

After the small scare, Feliciano was more than eager to forget the small fright. With a small smile, he leaned forward and grabbed the paper, eyes scanning the math notes and doodles, mixed along with some notes of his other classmates, vacantly. Suddenly, his eyes focused in on a large scribble that was in large, bright red, letters that was sprawled lazily out across the whole page.

He screamed.

-a-

"Hold the fuck up. Did you hear that?" Matthew glanced at Lovino, arms full of cheap plastic tape and flyers, listening intently. Lovino stayed silent for a moment, listening. At last, he said. "I swear to God that I just heard someone scream." Matthew pursed his lips.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

"How can you not? It was fucking loud, and girly."

Matthew smiled, teasingly. "Then are you sure you didn't scream? Your screams are usually loud and very girlish." Lovino flipped him off, frowning. He shifted the weight in his arms, the same burden Matthew has to carry, and thought why the fuck the scream he heard sounded familiar. Then again, Lovino could be mishearing things and not have heard anything at all.

"…Maybe it was a ghost?" Lovino grimaced. "We are in _that_ part of school, you know." Matthew bit his lip, glancing away. This part of school was creepy and downright unsettling, for Lovino. He was glad he never had to travel much from the middle school section of the campus to the high school part anymore.

Matthew started walking again, pausing for a moment to let Lovino catch up. "Whatever it was, let's just go set these papers up around campus." Lovino didn't need to ask why they weren't setting up papers around this middle ground.

The halls were large and seemingly endless, and the classrooms were converted into storage areas, common rooms, or just plain abandoned. Hell, even the upper and lower floors underneath this part of the school were left mostly unoccupied as well. No one would see the flyers if they were put up here, no one was willing to spend any seconds more in this part of school than they had too.

Matthew and Lovino weren't willing to stay any longer in this part of school then they had too.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Lovino kept on glancing out the huge windows to the orchard outside of school, desperate to keep his mind off the scream he heard. He thought about how he was supposed to meet his brother in the parking lot at six to take him home, he thought about how the classes were easy for being in all the freshman honor courses, and last but not least, he couldn't help but think about food. He was starving and hasn't eaten at all since around one that afternoon, and the cafeteria, despite all their bullshit about serving kids healthy shit that kept them full, seemed intent on letting the kids starve to death with their small proportions.

He just couldn't wait to get home.

"Hold it. Do you hear something, Lovino?" Matthew asked, stopping in his tracks, forcing Lovino to stop with him to prevent from bumping into him. He sounded quiet, more quiet than usual, and he looked pale. "…"

Lovino did hear something. A sort of loud, slapping sounds against tile, as if someone was running, sloppily through the empty hallway, was heard, and Lovino just _knew_ that he couldn't be imagining this. His heart almost got caught in his throat, as he subconsciously scooted behind Matthew, peering over his shoulder toward the sound. Matthew seemed rooted to the spot, his breath hitching. His arms were tightening around the supplies, a soft crinkling sound unheard underneath the growing sound of running.

Just as when Lovino was about to say 'fuck it' and start running the opposite way, the thing making the sound instantly rounded the corner. Lovino blinked, surprised, then slightly angry, but mostly relief. He instantly stepped out and stopped the running form, almost stumbling upon the force of stopping someone from running so fast.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Feliciano stared at him. He was unbelievably pale. "F-fratello?" He whispered, and Lovino started to get worried. The worry faded some when Feliciano launched himself at Lovino, causing Lovino to drop all the supplies in between them, as both of them fell back onto the floor. Lovino cursed when he landed.

"Ow! You stup-"

"Lovino! There is a ghost! A _ghost_! It wrote on my math homework! It was so scary, Lovino!" Feliciano sobbed into Lovino's neck, and Lovino subconsciously patted the back of his younger brother, scowling slightly. "Ludwig and I were studying in one of the common rooms down here, and he went to go bathroom and told me to study, but I daydreamed and when I stopped daydreaming I looked for my math notes which I put on the table, but they were nowhere to be found. So I closed my eyes and opened them again and they were there! And they weren't there before! Then I shrugged it off, and tried to study but then I saw the ghost had written a scary message and please- please- don't let the scary ghost get me!"

Matthew and Lovino stared at Feliciano for a bit. "…" Matthew opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He looked genuinely concerned, but at the same time, skeptic. "…Uh, Lovino?" Lovino glanced at Matthew, as if to say: _What? I don't know what to say anymore than you do!_

"…What the fuck ever." Lovino said slowly, pulling Feliciano back enough to glare down at him. "You probably just imagined the hell out of it. There are _no_ ghost here, si?" Feliciano looked doubtful. "Here, why don't you take my fucking stuff and head to the freshman conference room? Others should be there and my stuff is there as well. I'll go get your stuff, and tell the German brat that you got sick or some shit." Lovino scowled. "Just stop slobbering all over my uniform." Feliciano smiled watery at him.

"Si, si! Thank you, Lovino." He still sounded on the verge of tears, but he hastily scrambled off of Lovino, and gathered up the items that were sprawled out on the floor. "I-…I'll be away." Lovino was helped up by Matthew, and the both of them watched as Feliciano hurried off.

"…Some big brother moment you had there."

"Shut up." Lovino snapped, crossing his arms and glancing the way Feliciano had come. "Come on, let's go find the damned common room and get my brothers shit. But I'm leaving it up to you to tell the potato that my brother ditched him." Matthew smiled and agreed.

"Ask and ye shall receive."

-a-

"…" Ludwig watched, stoically, as the elder Canadian sprouted out apologies as Feliciano's older brother gathered Feliciano's stuff from the common room. Apparently, Feliciano grew sick, but for some reason, Ludwig couldn't help but feel as if the Canadian was lying. What was his name again, Markus? Marius? His name started with an M, Ludwig was sure.

"…And so that's how come he wasn't able to stay for long. Sorry." Ludwig stared at the Canadian for awhile, before nodding slowly. He'll ask Feliciano tomorrow what was going on, because he didn't trust the person a little. Lovino finally grabbed the stuff, one paper in his hand, and moved beside his friend.

"Great, great. Feliciano will talk to you tomorrow, now Matthew" Ah that was his name. "And I will be going now; so bye, potato." Ludwig felt a twinge of annoyance as he watched Lovino and Matthew exit the room, bidding them a farewell.

Ludwig had come back to the room to find Feliciano missing, the room vacant and slightly cold. Only a few minutes afterwards, Lovino and Matthew had come barging in, Lovino brushing coldly past him towards Feliciano's stuff.

He'll have to ask Feliciano about this whole situation tomorrow. Ludwig just couldn't trust his older brother, Lovino, or his friend Matt- Ma- M- Ludwig frowned.

_What was his name again?_

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-GAJ


End file.
